


Peux-tu entendre mon cœur battre

by Trolocat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Sensuality, Soulmates, Yaoi, boite de nuit, musique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trolocat/pseuds/Trolocat
Summary: Ils se retrouvaient chaque samedi soir pour danser sur leurs battements de cœur. Ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre et pourtant un lien unique les unissait, guidé par cette musique qui résonnait au plus profond de leur âme.





	Peux-tu entendre mon cœur battre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! 
> 
> J'ai déja posté cette histoire sur FF.net (donc ne vous étonnez pas si elle "existe déjà" lol), et je l'aime toujours autant. Je suis très fière de cet écrit et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi.
> 
> C'est une histoire que j'ai offerte à PerigrinTouque sur ff.net, n'hésitez pas à aller lire son travail !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Ce soir encore, il irait. Ce soir encore, à une heure bien précise, passerait cette musique qui l'enivrait tant à présent. Ce soir encore, il danserait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ce soir encore, il le verrait, et il jouerait avec lui.  
  
Ce soir encore, il arrêterait le temps, arrêterait de vivre. Ce soir encore, il arrêterait de penser, de voir.  
  
Il s'échapperait dans cet océan électrique, qui l'enivrait de son odeur.  
  
Il ne connaissait que ça de lui, son odeur, son visage, et ses yeux, bleus azurés, électriques.  
  
Des yeux qu'on ne pouvait lâcher.  
  
Des yeux qui nous emprisonnaient.  
  
Sa chevelure d'une couleur si peu commune s'accordait à la perfection avec son regard, elle aussi reflétant la couleur du ciel.  
  
Et c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait de cet inconnu, avec qui il partageait pourtant depuis quelques mois des moments intenses.  
  
Dans son obsession, Ichigo Kurosaki ne faisait plus que très peu attention à son entourage, qui n'avait pas le temps de s’en inquéter, certains en pleines études et d'autres trop occupés à courir après filles et garçons.  
  
Ses études ne l'intéressaient plus, la nouvelle copine de son meilleur ami ne le réjouissait que très peu, sa famille n'existait plus. Tout ce qui le définissait, tout ce qui faisait sa vie à présent n'avait plus aucun sens à ses yeux.  
  
Oui il était étudiant, en science. Oui il avait une famille, deux sœurs, son père et sa mère. Oui il avait des amis, Renji, Ishida, Orihime ou encore Chad.  
  
Mais tout ça n'était rien, tout ça n'était plus rien, parce qu'à présent sa vie ne se définissait qu'à une seule personne.  
  
Il ne vivait vraiment que 5 minutes par semaine, le reste de celle-ci était lent, morne et sans couleurs.  
  
Le jeune homme, comme tous les samedis, commença à se préparer. Il voulait être le plus beau, le plus désirable pour cet inconnu pourtant si familier.  
  
Il arrangea ses cheveux mi-longs et roux en bataille, lui donnant un air sauvage. Il souligna son regard d'un trait de maquillage noir, rendant son regard plus profond.  
  
Il avait, dans son armoire, un T-shirt qu'il n'avait jamais osé mettre. Aujourd'hui, l'heure était venue. Aujourd'hui il serait l'homme le plus désirable de ce monde.  
  
Il enfila donc ce fameux vêtement. Un haut résille manches courtes, laissant transparaître ses abdominaux joliment dessinés et ses fins bras forts. Il lui avait été offert par une de ses amies mais il n'avait pu le mettre, ou du moins il n'avait pas osé.  
  
Il mit un pantalon, un slim noir, taille basse, enfermant délicieusement son fessier musclé, et lassa ses Doc Marteen's noires, non vernies où des sortes d'écailles apparaissaient en relief.

  
Il entoura ses bras de mitaines décorées de sangle en métal, prit une veste en cuir courte, laissant son ventre à l'air libre, mais ne l'enfila pas tout de suite et la posa sur un fauteuil, le temps n'était pas -pour lui- encore celui de partir.  
  
Il lui restait une petite heure, voire plus, devant lui, et en profita pour orner ses ongles de vernis noir.  
  
Le jeune homme avait une peau légèrement halée, le noir se mariait sans difficulté avec son teint. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant, c'était que cela faisait ressortir la couleur rousse de ses cheveux, tellement qu'on ne pouvait s'en détourner.  
  
L'heure de sortir vint alors. Ichigo était stressé, comme toutes les semaines. Dans la rue, il sentait des regards un peu trop intéressés sur sa personne, ou non, sur son corps. Mais ce qui le perturbait en premier lieu n'était point ça. Une fois devant son homme aux cheveux bleus, qu'allait-il se passer ? Allaient-ils se perdre à nouveau à la fin de cette unique et même musique ? Et surtout... allait-il lui plaire ? Il se posait ces questions depuis que son âme avait chaviré pour cet étranger.  
  
Il redoutait plus que tout l'idée de décevoir cet inconnu, de lui paraître si peu intéressant, et de lui provoquer aucune forme de désir.  
  
Le rouquin secoua à la tête, refusant d'y penser plus longtemps. Il voulait faire de cette soirée la plus belle, la plus inoubliable. Il voulait, ce soir, franchir le pas, aller plus loin avec son éphèbe, ne pas le perdre comme tous les samedis, le laissant seul dans son désarroi, ne sachant plus que faire.  
  
Laissant vagabonder son esprit et ses idées, il arriva enfin dans la boîte de nuit si désirée, et y entra aux alentours de 21h.  
  
Pendant une heure, Ichigo, assis au bar, attendait le moment fatidique, buvant doucement un cocktail, et discutant avec quelques personnes probablement intéressées par autre chose que ce qu'il disait. Mais il n'en avait cure, n'ayant à l'esprit que des yeux électriques qui le transperceraient.  
  
Le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il avait pourtant avec lui son téléphone, mais il ne voulait pas que le temps se dévoile à lui. Cependant, lorsque la lumière se tamisa, que la pièce prit une teinte bleue foncée parsemée de lumières oranges, et que la musique trop forte et puissante, s'adoucit, il sut.  
  
Il se leva, délaissant son verre et l'homme à qui il parlait sans même lui adresser un regard, et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.  
  
Il ne voyait plus rien. Tout ce monde bougeant doucement sur cette musique si peu prompte à la danse avait tout simplement disparu. Il entendait cependant ce morceau aux sons électroniques, aux intonations festives mais inquiètes. Il trouvait qu’elle le définissait bien, il n’avait aucun mal à s’identifier à celle-ci en cet instant.

Il cherchait de ses yeux marrons son compagnon habituel. Il ne le vit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il sentit deux grandes mains se poser sur son derrière musclé et remonter sensuellement dans son dos pour l'emprisonner contre un corps, il sut.  
  
Ce corps, Ichigo le connaissait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa cage thoracique, et il leva son grand regard noisette vers l'homme derrière lui.  
  
Les yeux bleus de l'homme l'emprisonnèrent instantanément, tout comme son odeur musquée et épicée.  
  
Le jeune homme se détacha des bras puissants qui l'entouraient, se mit face à son partenaire et le dévisagea.  
  
Il était sublime.  
  
Une chemise blanche dont les manches retroussées dévoilaient ses avant-bras, et les boutons de celle ci avaient été ouverts délibérément pour faire apparaître ses pectoraux musclés, décorés d'une grande cicatrice brune.

Il redécouvrait ce visage carré, cette mâchoire prononcée, ces yeux bleus perçants, ces cheveux ciels coiffés mais en bataille  
  
Dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas que l'homme avait un rictus, se moquant gentiment de lui.  


Ichigo se laissa faire lorsque le bleuté lui releva le menton, mettant fin à sa contemplation et le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Comme s’il n’avait pu résister aux lèvres du roux, légèrement entrouvertes et brillantes, il y déposa les siennes.  
  
Le jeune homme crispa ses mains sur la chemise de l'éphèbe face à lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais c'était toujours aussi puissant qu’un premier baiser.  
  
Ils s'adonnèrent à ce plaisir qui leur était offert encore quelques instants, et ce fut Ichigo qui mit fin à l’embrassade, et se recula un peu de son homme, toujours les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
Le monde autour d'eux n'était plus, seule la musique et leur amour encore inexploré restaient en maître.  
  
L'inconnu bleu posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune et une danse lente s'entama.  
  
Il était vrai que le morceau sur lequel tout le monde se mouvait n'était pas un morceau où l'on penserait danser. Cependant, le propriétaire de la boîte avait une affection particulière pour celui ci. Et personne ne s'en plaignait, chacun ayant trouvé une chorégraphie à leur goût.  
  
Et eux, nos deux jeunes tourtereaux, s'endiablaient sur des mouvements lents, sans jamais se quitter.  
  
Ichigo ne connaissait rien de cet homme, et pourtant un lien très puissant les unissait. Son aura avait suffi à le faire succomber.  
  
« Grimmjow. C'est mon nom », lui glissa subitement l’homme dans l’oreille.  
  
Le rouquin s'en fit la remarque après avoir longuement frissonné, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de... Grimmjow. Elle était chaude, grave, et quelque peu rocailleuse. Terriblement sexy.

Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer son organe cardiaque.

  
Le bleuté s'abaissa de nouveau à son oreille et de sa voix suave lui chuchota :  
  
\- Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ?  
  
\- Ichigo.  


Il avait chaud. Trop chaud.  
  
Perdus dans leur contemplation, ils ne remarquèrent pas la douce mélopée qui ralentissaient peu à peu, pour laisser place aux battements de cœur, fréquents dans le morceau. Battements que l'on pouvait confondre avec les leurs.  
  
Alors, un mouvement de foule commença à se faire, tout le monde sentant la fin arriver. Les personnes présentes sortaient de leur transe, diminuant leurs mouvements et relâchant leur partenaire.  
  
5 minutes de musique et 600 battements de cœur. Voilà ce qui les unissaient mais qui signaient leur séparation, contre leur gré.  
  
Le moment fatidique arriva, la dernière note retentit.  
  
Ichigo prit peur, se mit à paniquer lorsque la foule commença à l'entraîner loin de son amour.  
  
Sa vue se troublait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, les odeurs lui brûlaient les narines, son corps tremblait et un goût salé lui emplit la bouche.  
  
Il avait perdu Grimmjow des yeux, et une fois encore il passerait ses journées à l'attendre pour le retrouver cinq minutes et disparaître à nouveau.  
  
Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux lorsque soudain, il sentit une main puissante attraper la sienne. Une grande main, doucement rugueuse, qu'il commençait à connaître que trop bien. Il fut tiré hors de la piste de danse et se retrouva face à son éphèbe.  
  
Ils se contemplèrent pendant quelques secondes, et s'embrassèrent, si passionnément et si sensuellement que même la personne la plus impassible du monde en aurait eu des rougeurs.  
  
Grimmjow mit fin au baiser, et grogna :  
  
\- On va chez moi.  
  
\- Oui.  
  
Le cœur d'Ichigo battait vite, trop vite, si vite qu'il craignait le voir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, mais il eut à peine le temps d'y réfléchir que le bleuté le tira en dehors de la boîte et pourfendit la noirceur de la nuit, cherchant et trouvant sa moto garée non loin de là, qu'il enfourcha en même temps que le rouquin à qui il lança un casque.  
  
Il démarra en trombe, le plus jeune agrippé autour de sa taille. Il allait vite, très vite, mais Ichigo n'avait pas peur. Ichigo était dévoré par cette passion dévastatrice qui l'empêchait de penser. Ichigo n'était plus qu'une âme qui dansait, proche de la jouissance.  
  
Il resserra ses bras autour de Grimmjow, et se blottit au maximum contre lui. Le bleuté avait le regard focalisé sur la route, les sourcils froncés qui ne faisaient que transparaître son impatience.  
  
Combien de minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui ? Ils leur semblaient qu'il y en eut des milliards.  
  
La moto fut garée maladroitement, la porte ouverte avec empressement, l'ascenseur secoué par l'ardeur dévorante qui les prenait, et l'appartement sombre pénétré par un désir enflammé.  
  
Ichigo ne fit attention à rien, il se laissa guider par le plus âgé, ne prenant même pas la peine de découvrir l'antre du bleuté.  
  
Leur bouche ne se quittait pas, elle se cherchait en permanence, se goûtait encore et encore, se découvrait plus d'un million de fois.  
  
Le rouquin se fit déposer sur un lit, en position assise, et Grimmjow se pencha sur lui, un genou entre ses jambes sur le matelas. L'homme à la chevelure de feu mit ses mains sur la nuque du geôlier de son cœur pour appuyer le baiser, pour ne jamais quitter les lèvres enivrantes de l'éphèbe face à lui.  
  
Ils n'étaient que gémissements, salive et sueur.  
  
Pour Ichigo, plus rien n’allait dans le bon sens.  
  
C'était trop pour lui, trop bon, trop fort, trop passionné. C'était... comme un rêve. Mais un rêve bien réaliste, les mains sur son corps ne faisaient que le lui rappeler.  
  
C'était difficile à croire, il était enfin dans les bras la personne désirée depuis si longtemps.  
  
À cet instant, il aurait pu mourir de bonheur.  
  
Grimmjow l’allongea sur le matelas, et ses longs doigts parcouraient habilement le torse du rouquin sous son T-shirt, qui finit par s'échouer au sol.

L'empressement du plus jeune était à son comble et il pouvait deviner la même chose de son compagnon.  
  
Le bleuté laissa la bouche rose et croquante pour venir s'attaquer aux pétales rosées et alléchantes sur les pectoraux musclés du garçon. Il ne manqua pas au passage, de goûter de diverses façons, plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, la peau halée offerte à son toucher.  
  
Ichigo ne savait plus comment il devait réagir. Les relations charnelles qu'il avait eu auparavant ne l'avaient jamais autant transporté, et ne l'avaient jamais fait gémir autant.  
  
Tout son corps tremblait à chaque effleurement de son amant, tout son corps soupirait de plaisir, tout son corps n'était plus qu'une ardeur enflammée, nourrie par l'amour démesuré d'une panthère saphir.  
  
Les tissus s'éparpillèrent, fuyant les peaux brûlantes dont ils étaient les remparts, et les deux jeunes hommes, dépourvus de pudeur, se redécouvrirent une énième fois, comme si cela n'était jamais assez.  
  
Les mains parcouraient, s'entremêlaient, se quittaient pour se retrouver à nouveau.  
  
Les bouches goûtaient, embrassaient, aspiraient, pour leur faire subir entres elles le même schéma.  
  
Les jambes se mouvaient, s'entrechoquaient, tremblaient, pour finalement se caresser.  
  
Les cheveux s’éparpillaient, virevoltaient, s'écrasaient, pour ne former plus qu'une seule couleur unique.  
  
Les yeux se fermaient, s'ouvraient, brillaient, pour se perdre dans un océan chocolaté électrique.  
  
Leurs désirs mis à nus se caressaient, se choquaient, sursautaient, pour envoyer des décharges de frissons et de plaisir aux deux hommes amoureux.  
  
C'était enivrant.  
  
C'était bon.  
  
C'était merveilleux.  
  
C'était irréel.  
  
C'était pourtant tellement de choses réunies, tellement d'amour regroupé dans une seule pièce.  
  
Les deux éphèbes ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
  
Et résonnait dans leur tête cette musique qui les réunissait tant, qui les complétait, qui les enivrait.  
  
Cette musique qui régissait leurs rencontres, qui complétait leur amour, qui attisait leur passion.  
  
Cette musique, qui faisait battre leur cœur au même tempo.  
  
Le rouquin ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête. Perdu dans un flot d'amour et de passion, il tentait vainement de garder la raison.  
  
Le bleuté lui faisait subir mille supplices, le caressant du bout des doigts et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Mais le jeune homme ne restait pas en reste, et de ses mains il parcourut le corps de son amour, ressentant sous la pulpe de ses doigts les muscles développés et saillants de celui-ci.  
  
Ichigo trouvait Grimmjow magnifique, et le voir frissonner sous ses caresses ne le fit que succomber plus encore.  
  
Puis, la main du bleuté glissa vers son désir, et sans l'effleurer encore, il emprisonna de ses lèvres un des boutons de rose sur son torse. Il le malmena quelques instants de ses dents et reproduisit le même geste sur le second.  
  
Il s'en détacha, et en laissant ses mains gambader sur le corps de son amant, il fit glisser ses lèvres sur le torse musclé offert à lui, suçotant chaque petit recoin susceptible de faire gémir Ichigo et embrassant à n'en plus finir son nombril et son pourtour, pour descendre plus bas encore.  
  
Mais le rouquin ne voulait pas être passif, et avant que Grimmjow n'atteigne son membre gonflé, il le bascula sur le matelas pour le dominer de toute sa grandeur. L'air mutin du jeune homme, souligné par son maquillage, ne fit qu'exciter plus encore la panthère sous lui, et, s'en amusant, il redressa la tête, le regard fixé sur le bleuté.  
  
Alors, il sourit. Le bleuté sut à cet instant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps à la tentation, mais avant d'avoir pu amorcer un mouvement, Ichigo commença à se déhancher sur le désir turgescent sous son fessier. Des gestes lents et doux, réfléchis et calculés, faits essentiellement pour émoustiller son geôlier, pour jouer avec lui. Oui, l’étudiant jouait à cœur joie, rien ne l’amusait plus en cet instant que le visage déformé de plaisir de son amant et son regard sauvage qui n’attendait qu’une chose, le dévorer.  
  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux de feu, point encore repu de la délicieuse souffrance de son amour, poussa alors gémissements et cris outrageusement érotiques, qui eurent vite raison de l’esprit bestial de cette panthère azurée. Et cette panthère, de ses mains puissantes et possessives, agrippa pleinement les demi-lunes musclées qui jouaient effrontément avec son désir tumescent, et à son tour il folâtra.

De ses longs doigts parcourus de veines apparentes, il malaxa le postérieur raffiné qu’il avait en sa possession. Il l’agrippait, y plantait ses ongles pour le griffer, le caressait ensuite comme pour se faire pardonner et recommençait, encore et encore, tandis que les mouvements de va-et-vient sur son ardeur ne se faisaient que plus brusques et désordonnés.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à bout, leur passion prête à exploser.

Alors Grimmjow étira son bras comme il le put, prit dans sa table de nuit ce qui s’apparenta à Ichigo comme du lubrifiant et un préservatif, et versa du liquide sur ses doigts avant de les rediriger vers l’antre rosée du jeune homme au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci pourtant en décida autrement, et en attrapant le préservatif sur la couette, il se retourna de telle sorte que son doux fessier fasse face à son amant et lui au désir palpitant de celui-ci. Le bleuté, comprenant où voulait en venir le jeune homme, se vit décorer le visage d’un sourire carnassier. Loin d’abandonner son idée première, il amena ses phalanges humides à la fente rose fripée qui n’attendait que cela.

Ichigo de son côté, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure d’appréhension, d’une exquise appréhension, prit de ses mains le désir gorgé de son amant, fit de lents gestes de haut en bas, doucement, légèrement, avec grande précaution, comme s’il avait peur de le briser. Il remarquait les frissonnements du détenteur de ce membre si fragile, et il sentait l’impatience naître chez celui-ci.

Bien que s’amusant fortement, le rouquin décida de céder au désir de son homme, la patience n’était plus, depuis longtemps, une vertu à laquelle il s’attachait. Il sortit le bout de sa langue et joua avec le sommet rougi de l’ardeur de son compagnon. Il le suçota légèrement, le mordilla gentiment, soutirant des souffles de plaisir à son amant. Encouragé par ses sons délicieux, il continua son ascension et embrasa le désir si prompt à l’explosion qu’il emprisonnait de sa mâchoire et de son membre musclé et chaud. Ses gémissements, provoqués par le jeu de doigt de Grimmjow, se répercutaient sur les parois de l’envie brûlante de celui-ci, les faisant frémir et geindre tous les deux.

Ichigo cessa langoureusement ses réjouissances linguales, déchira le sachet du préservatif avec difficulté, son bleuté ayant trouvé un point particulièrement sensible en son intérieur, et le déroula lentement sur l’objet de ses désirs.

Puis, avant que Grimmjow ne fasse le moindre mouvement, il se redressa et d’une danse sensuelle il sortit du lit dans lequel ils s’unissaient. Son amant se redressa, et le contempla, d’un regard si intense que l’on pourrait croire qu’il lui faisait l’amour avec les yeux.

Cependant, il lui faisait bien l’amour avec les yeux, ils faisaient l’amour rien qu’en se regardant, ils faisaient l’amour rien qu’en dansant, ils faisaient l’amour rien qu’en pensant à l’un et l’autre.

Tous deux fabriquaient un amour si incomparable, fusionnel, sur le rythme de battements de cœur. Un amour né d’une musique qui vivait en faisant battre les leurs. Un amour inébranlable.

Et le rouquin ne vivait plus que pour cette musique et pour cette panthère qui lui faisait l’amour de ses prunelles azurées.

D’un sourire calculateur mélangé à un sourire charmeur, le plus jeune contourna le lit pour arriver face à son fougueux amour, posa un genou sur le matelas, dévoilant sa passion bandée et ouvrit les bras en direction de son adonis.

« _ Come here my bab’. _»

Cette simple phrase, prononcée avec une voix si plaintive et désireuse, portée par un regard si attendri et fiévreux, eut pu faire jouir le bleuté directement s’il ne savait pas se contrôler.

Comprenant la demande de l’étudiant, il s’avança, tel un félin, et blottit son visage contre la poitrine offerte à lui. Il ferma les yeux, ne fit rien. Ichigo referma ses bras autour de lui, une main caressant son dos tandis que l’autre s’aventura dans sa chevelure azurée qu’il cajola de ses longs doigts fins ornés de noirs. Avec sa paume cependant, il appuya sur la tête de Grimmjow, requête silencieuse que la panthère lui offrit.

Ce félin si majestueux attrapa entre ses crocs un des boutons de rose à sa portée, sans désir de le dévorer aucun. Il ne souhaitait pas déchiqueter une chose si radieuse, il voulait la chérir…

On aurait pu croire à une jeune panthère se nourrissant au sein de sa mère, tant il suçotait, mordait et léchait ce petit bout de chair, mais il n’en était rien. Elle ne s’alimentait plus auprès de sa mère depuis maintes années, mais se délectait des gémissements innombrables et hautement excitant de celui qu’elle avait choisi comme partenaire.

« _Aah… oui..._ »

Ichigo était rouge de plaisir, sa respiration erratique entrecoupée de geignements de plaisir, le regard chocolaté perdu dans la vision que lui offrait son amant : suçant ses bourgeons de fleurs comme un nourrisson avec sa mère. Ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, la tête lui tournait, il voulait plus.

Il tira doucement les cheveux de son amour, et contempla son visage, qui n’était maintenant plus que luxure. Les yeux à peine entre-ouverts, brillants, les lèvres humides dont la langue vint lécher les contours pour récupérer le filet de bave qui le reliait au torse du rouquin.

Certains auraient appelé cela vice, perversité ou débauche. Péché.

Mais il n’en était rien.

Simplement de l’Art.

Simplement de la Création.

Simplement de l’Amour, et quelques battements de cœurs.

Face à cette vision de perdition, Ichigo sourit. Il poussa sa panthère sur le lit pour qu’elle se retrouve allongée, et en fit de même pour venir lui quémander un baiser. Baiser qui ne fit qu’alimenter encore le brasier intérieur de chacun.

N’en pouvant plus et ne réclamant qu’amour et débauche, le rouquin mit fin à ce ballet linguale, se redressa sans manquer d’effleurer le torse et les pétales roses de son partenaire, et s’assit légèrement sur le bassin de celui-ci. De son fessier musculeux, il commença des mouvements de va et vient, d’une lenteur incalculable, réitérant la folâtrerie effectuée à l’amorce de leur ébat, cherchant à faire perdre la tête à l’homme qui lui faisait perdre la sienne, pour caresser le désir de celui-ci. Désir qu’il entoura délicatement de ses doigts fins, et qu’il guida à son antre rose fripée.

Les deux hommes retenaient leur respiration. Ils savaient que dans quelques instants, ils pourraient perdre leur esprit, que plus rien ne les arrêteraient, plus rien ne les retiendraient. Ils se perdraient l’un dans l’autre et l’autre dans l’un sans jamais pouvoir en ressortir. Leurs instincts animaux, leurs instincts humains reprendraient le dessus. Mais la passion et l’amour seraient Reine et Roi de ce royaume de perdition.

Ils se regardèrent une ultime fois, et dans leurs yeux se reflétait leur choix.

Ils s’appartenaient.

Et tandis que la passion brûlante de Grimmjow pénétrait Ichigo, des battements de cœur retentissaient bruyamment dans la pièce, scellant à jamais leurs âmes.

S’entama une danse, lente, profonde, sensuelle. Aidé de ses mains, l’une sur le torse musclé et l’autre sur la cuisse galbée de l’homme sous lui, le rouquin préluda une valse ample sur le désir du bleuté. Il était le chef d’orchestre et Grimmjow le musicien. La musique était battue par leurs battements de cœur, mais le soliste attendait le signal de départ de son rondo, composé pour ce jeune homme callipyge qui le dirigeait.

Ichigo, à cet instant précis, pensa que plus jamais il ne pourra être aussi repu qu’en la présence de cette personne. A cet instant précis, il pensa qu’il voulait le posséder toute sa vie, ce félin azur encore indomestiqué. A cet instant précis, il pensa que jamais quelqu’un ne l’avait regardé aussi puissamment et passionnément que la panthère le faisait. A cet instant précis, il pensa que malgré le fait qu’il dominait ce fauve, c’était lui qui était dompté.

Il sourit.

« I’m yours, you’re mine. »

« Je suis tien, tu es mien. »

Et le concert débuta.

Grimmjow, qui jusque là avait délaissé de ses mains le corps du plus jeune, revint à la découverte de celui-ci, l’effleurant de la pulpe de ses doigts, s’amusant des frissons engendrés.

La valse entre le soliste et le chef d’orchestre dura longtemps, si longtemps que la rosée eut pu les croiser.

Jamais n’avait-on vu une panthère s’adonner à un humain, lui offrant tout ce qu’elle avait de plus intime et précieux.

Jamais n’avait-on vu un humain se livrer pleinement à une panthère, lui offrant tout ce qu’il avait de plus intérieur et inestimable.

Cependant, ce fut la nuit la plus rythmée, la plus passionnelle et la plus mirifique que le monde ait connu.

Et les battements de cœur continueraient de résonner aussi longtemps que celui des deux hommes battraient.

* * *

Ichigo, doucement, émergea. Une lumière, filtrée par des volets, éclairait la pièce, la baignant dans une ambiance douce et apaisante.

Douce et apaisante… c’était là les termes qui définissaient le mieux Ichigo en cet instant. Jamais dans sa vie il ne s’était senti si bien, et pour rien au monde il quitterait cet havre de paix.

Il balaya du regard la pièce. Il était seul, mais la place à côté de lui dans le lit était encore chaude. Il sourit. La chambre de Grimmjow était sobre, des murs blancs, des armoires et des étagères en bois, quelques plantes. Cependant, un élément cassait entièrement cette sobriété. Sur un mur, une grande fresque représentant une panthère noire et blanche, luttant sans relâche contre des démons semblant en vouloir à sa vie. Le rouquin fut conquis par l’œuvre, définissant à ses yeux parfaitement l’homme aux cheveux bleus.

Cela le fit sourire. Il se moquait gentiment du bleuté qui se représentait sur les murs de sa chambre, et riait de sa propre personne, se rendant compte qu’il ne découvrait cette fabuleuse pièce qu’après y avoir passé une nuit idyllique.

Il se leva, apparaissant de son plus simple appareil, et sortit de ce nid de passion, son corps engourdi ne lui facilitant cependant pas la tache.

Ichigo découvrit Grimmjow dans la cuisine, préparant du thé, se présentant lui aussi dans la simple tenue d’Adam.

« Salut. »

Un regard électrique rencontra son regard chocolat.

« Salut. Du thé ? 

-Oui, s’il te plaît. »

Le rouquin s’assit à la table où un petit-déjeuner disposait. Il observa longtemps les courbes musclées du dos marqué de griffures et de suçons de sa panthère. Roulant, se contractant à chaque mouvement, d’une manière si gracile que le plus merveilleux des félins eut pu le jalouser.

Jamais Ichigo n’avait vu un si bel homme, et le voyait à présent sous un angle différent que celui de la boîte de nuit, bourgeonne de leur passion. Cette chimère bleue semblait être si réelle, n’était-ce réellement pas un rêve ?

Quand Grimmjow lui posa une tasse de thé sous les yeux, ce qui le tira de sa contemplation, et que celui-ci lui dit : « T’as du noir partout autour des yeux, je n’avais pas remarqué que tu avais pleuré autant de désir pour moi cette nuit au point de ressembler à un emo dépressif. », il sut que ce n’en était pas un.

« Il me suffit de t’admirer pour que je pleure de désir Grimmjow, répondit le rouquin en étirant un rictus. Mais tu m’as surtout tellement terrassé que je n’avais plus aucune force pour me démaquiller.

\- Dixit le gamin qui m’a épuisé comme personne ne l’a jamais fait avant.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, et qu’y puis-je si tu es aisément fatigué, le vieux.

\- Tu ne connais même pas mon âge gamin. À part ma voix, mon nom, mon corps et ma passion, que sais-tu ? s’amusa le bleuté en voyant son chef d’orchestre grommeler dans sa tasse de thé. Il me tarde cependant de te connaître », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Ichigo tira la langue à son homme, geste très enfantin qui fit rire le bel adonis, et finit de boire son thé.

« Je peux t’emprunter ta salle de bain ? »

Le propriétaire de l’appartement sourit et lui indiqua la-dite pièce. Avant de s’y rendre, il passa récupérer ses affaires dans la chambre de Grimmjow, dont son téléphone et les clés de son appartement.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d’œil au miroir qui trônait au dessus d’un bel évier en marbre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que son maquillage avait en effet plus que coulé, et que son corps arborait maintes griffures et morsures. Il s’esclaffa, pensant que les deux jeunes hommes faisait une belle paire, avec leur corps couvert de marques.

Avant de rentrer dans la douche, il alluma son téléphone, et le posa au bord de l’évier sans lui jeter un regard.

Il s’infiltra sous le jet d’eau et poussa un soupir appréciateur, en sentant le liquide chaud se déverser sur son corps engourdi. Il eut une pensée heureuse lorsqu’il saisit un gel douche, l’odeur musquée et épicée de son soliste chatouillant divinement ses narines, et n’hésita donc pas à l’utiliser pleinement. Il finit rapidement, sans oublier de se débarbouiller le visage, et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il attrapa une serviette et s’essuya.

Avant de remettre des quelconques vêtements, Ichigo vérifia l’heure sur son téléphone.

Cependant lorsqu’il vit qu’un de ses amis l’avait appelé une dizaine de fois, le temps n’avait plus aucune importance. Une boule grandissait lentement dans son ventre tandis qu’il rappelait son ami.

\- Bordel Ichi, t’es où ??

-Quoi ??

\- Mais putain Ichigo, t’es un connard ou tu le fais exprès ? Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais c’est l’anniversaire de Rukia, et tu lui avais promis d’être là. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui fais là ? Ta présence compte énormément pour elle, elle fait plein d’effort, et toi non, tu disparais, tu deviens distant et tu oublies son anniversaire. qu’est-ce qui va pas chez toi putain ? Tu nous parles plus, tu ne sors plus avec nous, c’est comme si on existait plus. Putain j’comprends vraiment pas ce qu’il se passe dans ta petite tête, mais là tu fais du mal à tout le monde. On est tes amis bordel, nous lâche pas comme ça ! Surtout Rukia !!

\- Renji je-

\- Ta gueule j’ai pas fini !!

Le-dit Renji continua, continua, encore et encore, et plus son monologue acerbe continuait, plus Ichigo pâlissait à vu d’œil. Il tentait de s’excuser, en vain. La culpabilité montait en flèche, mais la colère prit le dessus.

\- Je viens te chercher Ichi, t’es où ? T’es pas chez toi, j’suis rentré, ton lit était fait et y’avait personne. T’as dormi où ?T’as pensé à Rukia, imagine si elle découvrait que tu couchais ça et là !?

\- Mais Ren’, comprends bon sang !! Elle m’aime, et alors ?! Je ne l’aime pas, et ça ne risque pas d’arriver. Mais ça t’es trop borné pour le comprendre et elle trop aveugle pour l’accepter. Accepter que mon cœur bat pour quelqu’un d’autre. Donc oui, je viens à sa fête, à reculons, sans cadeau sans rien, avec une odeur sur mon corps qui n’est ni la sienne ni la mienne !!

\- T’es vraiment un connard, Kurosaki.

Et l’ami du rouquin raccrocha.

Celui-ci resta au moins une minute face à son portable, et soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

S’il continuait comme cela, il allait perdre ses amis, sa famille. Mais il aimait tellement Grimmjow… Pourquoi Renji ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ? Pourquoi lui en voulait de ne pas regarder la femme éprise de lui ?

Il se donna une claque, reprit ses esprits et commença à se hâter. Néanmoins, lorsqu’il prit conscience de la tenue qu’il allait porter, il pensa que c’était tout à fait inapproprié. Il lui fallait au moins un autre haut. En trombe, l’étudiant enfila son pantalon, sortit de la salle de bain en maquant de perdre l’équilibre et cria à son amant :

« Grimmjow ! Je peux t’emprunter un T-shirt s’il te plaît ?

\- Euh, ouais, sers toi dans l’armoire », lui répondit l’homme à la crinière bleue, circonspect.

Suivant les indications données, il ouvrit l’armoire située de le nid du bleuté et prit un haut un peu au hasard de couleur azur. Il était un peu trop grand, mais il préférait porter cela que son haut résille, qu’il avait quand même gardé sous le t-shirt bleu, n’ayant aucun endroit où le ranger.

Son musicien apparut dans son champ de vision et reposa son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Tu t’en vas déjà ? »

La panthère n’essaya pas de cacher sa peine.

Le cœur d’Ichigo loupa un battement. Il se sentit si mal, il voulait ne pas avoir à partir, il voulait oublier ses amis, il voulait oublier le monde, et rester à jamais avec Grimmjow.

« J’en suis vraiment désolé je- »

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Quoi ?! Cracha-t-il presque lorsqu’il aperçut qu’il s’agissait encore de Renji.

\- Dépêche toi putain.

\- Mais Renji, on s’est parlé il y a 5 minutes, crois-tu vraiment que j’ai eu le temps de me préparer ?!

\- J’en ai rien à foutre. Bouge-toi. J’ai dit aux autres que tu avais loupé le réveil. On t’attend tous devant chez moi. »

Et une fois de plus, il raccrocha sans plus de mondanité.

L’homme n’était pas connu pour sa patience et sa compréhension, et pour la première fois de sa vie le rouquin fut énervé par ce comportement.

Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche avec ses clés, prit ses clés, dépassa Grimmjow et enfila ses chaussures.

« Grimmjow, je suis désolé… j’aimerais rester, mais je dois y aller.

\- J’ai cru comprendre.

\- Cette nana et ce mec m’emmerderont jusqu’au bout. Je n’en peux plus.

\- Ichi je-

\- Merde ! Paniqua le-dit Ichi en regardant son téléphone.

Il se leva, se tourna vers sa panthère, toujours dénué de sa pudeur, l’agrippa par la nuque, et l’embrassa férocement, comme si c’était la dernière fois. Il mit tout son pardon et sa passion dans ce baiser, ne supportant pas lui même la situation.

\- Je te prie de bien vouloir m’excuser… je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça tu sais, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres de son amant. Il s’en éloigna, et ouvrit la porte de l’appartement.

Dans un sourire, il murmura :

« On se revoit bientôt. »

Et la porte se ferma, laissant Grimmjow seul face à son désarroi. Portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, il soupira douloureusement avant de s’affaler dans son canapé, une expression peinée sur le visage.

Au loin, des faibles battements de cœur.

* * *

Ichigo ne passa pas un bon moment. Il se sentait terriblement faux, que ce soit dans son attitude ou dans son sourire. Il ignorait les regards pleins d’espoirs de Rukia qui ne cessait de chercher son attention, il ignorait les regards pleins de questions de Renji. Son esprit et son cœur étaient restés chez Grimmjow, et il ne pouvait les rejoindre. Il finit par s’en aller, bien avant que la fête soit finie, prétextant un mal-être. Était-ce seulement un prétexte ?

Depuis qu’il avait quitté l’endroit de ses passions, sa vie était devenue terne, et la semaine qu’il passa fut la plus longue qu’il n’ait jamais vécu. Il ne parlait plus que très peu, s’isolait, laissant ses amis dans l’incompréhension la plus totale.

Le bleu lui manquait, manquait à son cœur et à ses yeux chocolats. Il les fermait souvent, espérant apercevoir son adonis, aussi bleu qu’un ciel électrisant, en vain. Il ne pouvait se rattacher qu’à ce T-shirt, imprégné d’une odeur de gingembre et d’une couleur qui signifiait tout pour lui.

Vint alors le fameux jour de délivrance, qui fut pour Ichigo d’une lenteur pesante. Malgré cette torture intenable, l’espoir et le bonheur emplissaient son esprit.

* * *

Ce soir encore, il irait. Ce soir encore, à une heure bien précise, passerait cette musique qui l'enivrait tant à présent. Ce soir encore, il danserait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ce soir encore, il le verrait, et il jouerait avec lui.  
  
Ce soir encore, il arrêterait le temps, arrêterait de vivre. Ce soir encore, il arrêterait de penser, de voir.  
  
Il s'échapperait dans cet océan électrique, qui l'enivrait de son odeur.

Il partagerait son cœur avec un fauve céruléen pour que, mêlé au sien, ils ne fassent plus qu’un, et que les pulsations de celui-ci battent au rythme de leur passion.

Arrivé à la boite de nuit, le schéma hebdomadaire sembla se répéter : Ichigo s’installant au bar, sirotant un cocktail tandis qu’un énième homme cherchait vainement à attirer une once de son attention.

Cette fois-ci, l’étudiant ne résista pas et regarda l’heure, son impatience grandissante à la vue de ces quelques minutes, quelques secondes qu’il restait.

Et il sut que c’était le moment en voyant 22h affichée sur son téléphone. Cependant, lorsque la lumière se refroidit, que la pièce prit une teinte verte givrée parsemée de faisceaux blancs, et que la musique forte et puissante le devint encore plus, il ne sut plus.

Paniqué, il s’élança sur la piste de danse, cherchant désespérément une tâche bleue, chaude et réconfortante, sans jamais la trouver.

Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, il avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l’effroi s’installa dans son cœur.

Pourquoi n’entendait-il plus les battements de la musique qu’il l’unissait à sa moitié ? Pourquoi n’entendait-il plus ces cinq minutes de mélodie qui lui avaient permis de connaître l’amour, la passion, la perdition ?

Lorsque le morceau strident laissa place à un autre dans le même genre, l’esprit d’Ichigo fut submergé par le bruit.Il n’entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien.

Et au milieu d’une piste de danse vivante, restait un jeune homme à la vision obstruée par des contrastes noir et blanc, les couleurs ayant désertées ses yeux. Restait un jeune à l’odorat insensible, la senteur de son amant ne parvenant plus à ses narines. Restait un jeune homme aux sensations dévastées par des bousculades, la perception des mains chaudes et rassurantes sur son corps s’étant envolée.

Et le monde tourna autour de lui, l’engouffrant dans un tourbillon de ténèbres, emmenant au loin le son reposant dans sa cage thoracique qui résonnait si bien avec la musique qui avait su bercer son exaltation.

* * *

Dévasté mais pas encore abattu, Ichigo se rendit chez Grimmjow le lendemain. Il croisa une de ses voisines qui lui apprit que le bleuté était parti en voyage pour une durée indéterminée.

Notre jeune homme aux yeux chocolats revint plusieurs fois, et repartait toujours sans nouvelle de son amour.

Les samedis soirs, il continuait d’aller à la boîte de nuit, espérant à nouveau entendre les pulsations de son cœur en canon avec celles de Grimmjow. Mais les mois passèrent, et rien n’arrivait.

La rouquin, empli d’un désespoir effroyable et d’une solitude profonde, sombra dans la perdition. En quête de sensation, et se refusant aux drogues, il passait ses journées libres à boire, puis à s’adonner aux hommes qui le désiraient. Il traînait dans les discothèques, avec l’espoir incertain de percevoir une musique.

Ce ménage durant un an, peut-être deux, voire plus. Il arrêta de se rendre chez l’homme aux cheveux bleus qui hantait ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Pendant cette période il s’éloigna de tout. Ses amis, sa famille, tout ce qu’il avait de plus cher. Il réussit ses études de peu, et son père, inquiet de son état mental et physique, lui donna une année de répit pour qu’il se reprenne et travaille.

Des fois, il revenait à la boite de nuit originelle. C’était l’endroit où il buvait le plus, où la débauche remplaçait son corps et son esprit.

On était au mois de janvier. Il y retournait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n’attendait cependant plus rien de cet endroit. Comme à son habitude, il but un cocktail au bar, les yeux dans le vide, patientant jusqu’à 22h sans même le vouloir, qui arriva plus vite qu’escompté.

Quand la lumière se tamisa, il ne réagit pas.

Quand les couleurs devinrent bleues et oranges, il ne réagit pas.

Quand la musique s’adoucit, il ne réagit pas.

Quand des battements de cœur retentirent, il se figea.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis des années, il les entendait. Désespérément, il fuit le bar, et chercha dans la foule le détenteur de cet organe pulsant. Jetant son regard de tous les côtés, bousculant les danseuses et les danseurs, il criait à s’en arracher la voix.

« Grimmjow !! Grimmjow !! »

Son organe cardiaque était tellement affolé qu’il voyait flou.

Soudain, il entendit.

« Ichigo ! »

Il s’arrêta brusquement. Le temps aussi. Sa cage thoracique était sur le point d’exploser. Sa tête aussi. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, inspirant une grande bouffée d’air, et se retourna pour découvrir un regard bleu électrique.

Marron perçant.

Il n’était pas bleu électrique, mais marron perçant. Des cheveux rouges, des tatouages.

Renji.

Quelque chose en Ichigo se brisa.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fondit en larmes, entouré de gens dansant sur son cœur. En face de son ami qui ne comprenait pas, qui n’a jamais compris et qui ne comprendrait jamais.

Il tomba à genou, poussa un cri déchirant en se repliant sur lui-même, psalmodiant inlassablement le nom de Grimmjow.

* * *

Les années passèrent encore. Après cet épisode, Ichigo avait tenté de se reprendre en main. Il avait un travail plaisant, des amis aimants, une famille avenante. Il entretenait une relation avec Rukia, toujours follement amoureuse de lui.

Il avait arrêté l’alcool et les relations d’un soir. S’il avait un jour pensé que cela le faisait vivre, il savait à présent que ce n’était qu’une impression qui le tuait à petit feu.

Le rouquin était devenu l’homme modèle, charmant, souriant, avec un travail à la hauteur de ses compétences, prenant soin de son entourage, comme cette femme avec qui il partageait sa couche, ou encore allant souvent aux nouvelles de sa famille.

Pourtant, personne ne savait qui se cachait derrière ce masque qu’il avait construit. Si on pensait le connaître, on se trompait durement. Qui savait que sa vie n’était faite que de noir, de gris et de blanc ? Qui savait que son cœur ne battait plus ? Qui savait que pesait sur son esprit une culpabilité destructrice, un remord inavouable et une passion avortée ?

Rukia pensait savoir. Elle pensait savoir tout de lui.

« À part ma voix, mon nom, mon corps, que sais-tu de moi ? » lui avait-il un jour dit.

Elle n’avait pas compris. Elle avait ri, pensant à une blague, et l’avait embrassé, croyant qu’elle alimentait la petite flamme d’Ichigo, croyant que c’était elle qui le rendait heureux.

L’homme ne l’aimait pas. Il ne l’avait jamais aimé. Il avait fini par se plier aux désirs de la jeune femme et de Renji, lorsqu’il tentait de remonter la pente. Maintenant qu’il était avec elle, il remarquait encore plus qu’elle ne l’intéressait pas. Mais il était tellement habitué à cette routine, à ce masque, que l’idée de passer ses jours à côté d’une personne qu’il n’aimait en aucun cas ne lui semblait pas si folle.

Ses sœurs avaient grandi, semblaient heureuses, et toutes deux avaient quitté le nid familial. Lui était resté dans la même ville, celle qui l’avait vu grandir, tomber amoureux et dépérir. Il était donc la seule personne apte, en dehors de sa mère -mais celle-ci travaillait énormément-, à rendre visite à son père, sortant depuis peu d’un coma suite à un accident de voiture.

Ichigo, ce jour là -c’était un samedi-, se rendit à l’hôpital. Il ne travaillait pas et n’avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, de voir Rukia et de faire semblant de l’aimer.

Rentrant dans la chambre de son paternel et voyant que celui-ci dormait, le jeune homme traversa la pièce, et s’adossa à la grande fenêtre, ce qui lui permettait de voir son père et la porte de la pièce. Il mit ses écouteurs et se laissa porter par la douce musique qui était le vestige de la passion et de la vie qu’il eut pu connaître. Cette musique, il avait été la réclamer au propriétaire de la boite de nuit où tout avait commencé. Elle seule lui permettait de se sentir en vie, de le raccrocher à l’existence à laquelle il ne trouvait plus de sens. Elle lui rappelait les soirs qu’il avait passé à danser avec une panthère, et la nuit où il avait dirigé un soliste merveilleux.

Il augmenta le son à son maximum, sans se soucier de la santé de ses tympans. Il n’entendait plus ce qu’il rêvait de percevoir, alors il préférait s’imprégner comme il pouvait des pulsations du morceau qui avaient autrefois guidé son amour. Le son qui sortait de ses écouteurs était si puissant qu’il était perceptible pour les personnes extérieurs.

Il ferma les yeux, et brisa son masque.

Soudainement, un son. Des battements de cœur.

Soudainement, une odeur. Épicée.

Soudainement, un goût. Du gingembre.

Soudainement, un souffle. Un prénom.

Soudainement, une couleur. Du bleu.

Ichigo ressentait. Il ressentait ce qu’il avait perdu il y a des années. Les couleurs, les odeurs, les sons tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il ressuscitait.

Surpris, il ouvrit le yeux.

Face à lui, un homme en blouse blanche avec des fines lunettes, l’observait.

Bleu électrique.

Il était bleu électrique, son regard. Des cheveux azur, une cicatrice brune dépassant de son t-shirt.

Grimmjow.

Le monde était redevenu beau, étincelant, céruléen.

Comme ses cheveux, comme ses yeux, comme son cœur. Comme Grimmjow.

Un téléphone tomba, suivi d’écouteurs, dont on pouvait à présent aisément entendre la musique qu’ils émettaient. Leur musique.

L’univers s’était figé, à présent en suspend. Plus rien ne bougeait, plus rien n’existait.

Et tandis que le temps s’arrêtait, renaissait des cendres une passion de teinte agrume et céleste, appuyée par les battements d’un seul et unique cœur, réparé de toute ses fissures, se mêlant à sa moitié comme si les années ne les avaient jamais affectés.

Puis le temps reprit son cours, ébloui par des sensations éblouissantes émanant de deux êtres et d’une musique.

Dans une ultime parole, d’une seule et même voix, de chef d’orchestre à soliste, de soliste à chef d’orchestre, signant à jamais leur amour, leur passion et leur désir ; avant de se perdre dans les limbes d’un plaisir défendu, ils soufflèrent :

« Peux-tu entendre mon cœur battre ? »

10.11.2018

Hershel Setilnost

**Author's Note:**

> Merci énormément de m'avoir lue !
> 
> La musique dans cette fiction existe vraiment, et j'ai disséminé des (gros) indices tout au long de la fiction, arriverez-vous à trouver laquelle ? Dites le moi en commentaire ! Donnez-moi aussi votre avis, cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir.
> 
> J'espère avoir réussi à vous toucher, à montrer une nouvelle facette d'une relation que l'on trouve très souvent dans les fanfictions en général. J'ai voulu montrer un autre Ichigo, et un autre Grimmjow.
> 
> Je vous embrasse fortement, puisse la vie vous être agréable !
> 
> Hershel Setilnost, aka Trolocat


End file.
